


Tra minigonne, reggiseno e prove per capirsi

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Harry si presenta in soggiorno con la minigonna della sorella, la mamma sta per svenire. Il riccio scopre un reggiseno in camera di Louis quando va a casa sua, ma non scopre solo quello...<br/>Per Larrystattoos | Larry | Crossdressing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tra minigonne, reggiseno e prove per capirsi

**Author's Note:**

> A Larrystattoos  
> Perché al quarto gol  
> Non sapevo cosa fare  
> E mi sono messa a scrivere  
> Ti voglio tanto bene tesoro ;)

_Tra minigonne, reggiseno e prove per capirsi_

   
Quando Harry aveva cominciato a frugare nell’armadio della sorella, la madre era rimasta più che perplessa e aveva chiesto a Gemma se sapesse qualcosa delle frequentazioni del fratello e delle sue inclinazioni sessuali e, quando la figlia aveva scosso il capo, Anne aveva sospirato sconfortata e sperava che l’indossare le sciarpe rosa della sorella fosse solo un modo per Harry di prendere in giro lei, Gemma e Des.  
La domenica mattina in cui Harry era sceso in soggiorno con la minigonna blu della sorella ad Anne e Des stava venendo un colpo. Mentre Anne stava avendo un mancamento, Des aveva sbraitato un «Harold Edward Styles, vatti a cambiare immediatamente!» e i suoi genitori usavano il suo nome completo solo quando erano davvero arrabbiati.  
Per tutta risposta, Harry scosse il capo e si andò a sedere sul divano, afferrò svogliatamente il telecomando e mise una trasmissione sportiva. Gemma si sedette accanto al fratello, mentre il padre cercava di far riprendere la madre, e disse: «Harry ti sarei profondamente grata se mi spiegassi perché continui a frugare nel mio armadio. So che mi hai chiesto il permeso di prendere la mia mini gialla, ma...»  
«Sto sperimentando, Gemmy, tranquilla che te la lavo e te la stiro.» disse sorridendole apertamente «Mi prenoteresti un appuntamento dalla tua estetista per depilarmi tutto?» aggiunse, guardandosi le gambe completamente ricoperte di peli scuri.  
«Hazza che ti sta succedendo?» chiese Gemma «Mi devo preoccupare.»  
«Sta tranquilla.» disse, mettendole una mano sulla spalla «Va tutto bene. Il tuo fratellino sta bene, sto bene. È solo che io... devo capire. Stai vicino alla mamma. Io sono a pranzo a casa Tomlinson.»  
Gemma annuì, per nulla tranquilla e sperò solo che Louis non fosse per Harry troppo importante.  
   
Harry pensò che Johannah Poulston fosse davvero una donna squisita, quando arrivò a casa di Louis. Lo fece accomodare in cucina, dove aveva già cominciato a cucinare, mentre andava ad avvisare il figlio del suo arrivo. Ritornò in cucina per dirgli che poteva andare in camera di Louis, e si dedicò ai fornelli mentre Harry lasciava la cucina.  
«Posso entrare?» disse Harry sulla soglia della camera di Louis.  
«Entra pure, piccolo.» rispose Louis, sorridendogli da sopra al letto.  
Un reggiseno sgualcito era in bella vista sul comodino di Louis, ma il castano non sembrava prestargli l’attenzione che gli stava dando Harry.  
«È di Lottie.» disse Louis, notando che Harry non smetteva di guardarlo «Ho provato a indossarlo. Io... sono gay, Haz.»  
«E l’hai capito con un reggiseno?»  
«Mi domando voialtri cosa ci troviate nello scostarlo, nel palpare seni nudi e tondi» si girò verso Harry e si affrettò ad aggiungere «non che abbia palpato mia sorella, eh! Solo il suo reggiseno! Solo... che non ci trovo niente. Tu invece sei molto carino, Haz.»  
Harry arrossì, ma Louis, nonostante ci fece caso, fece passare inosservata la cosa.  
«Stamattina mamma è svenuta nel vedermi con una mini di mia sorella. Io... alle volte vorrei essere una donna, Louis. Per poterti amare.» disse, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
Louis dal suo canto si era alzato e ora superava da poco Harry, gli sorrise e avvicinò le labbra alle sue nell’esatto momento in cui Johannah li chiamò per il pranzo.  
«Andiamo a mangiare, honey?» disse Louis, guardandolo.  
«Aspetta.» rispose Harry, piantando gli occhi nei suoi e baciandolo nuovamente. Approfondì poco il contatto e poi disse: «Adesso possiamo andare a mangiare, honey.»  
Harry chiuse presto con le minigonne di Gemma, per la felicità della sorella, perché Louis quando lo vide con quell’indumento giallo gli disse che era molto più bello senza nulla.


End file.
